A Kiss to Remember
by Hiruma YA-HA
Summary: Hiruma is at his home, sulking about something that happened earlier that day; regretting something that shouldn't be spared a second thought by the "normal" Hiruma. (I really suck at summaries - - Please don't skip it over because the summary sucks! )


_Italics=thoughts_

It hurt. It hurt more than anything how cruel I could be sometimes. Remorse is a word I would never have been acquainted with had I not met him.

_That damn secretary! _

I violently stripped a piece of sugar free gum of its wrapper, shoving it into my mouth. This was one of the only things I could do to calm myself down enough to think straight. It wasn't helping very much at the moment to quell my bad mood. I hadn't even really done anything all that vicious this time.

The great demon lord of Deimon High, Hiruma Yoichi, regretting? Most would find the idea quite laughable. But I don't find the idea quite so funny at the moment.

It had all started because of that kid. _Sena._

Thinking of his name brought more gut wrenching guilt, making it feel as if you'd be emptying your lunch into the pristine toilet bowl.

You suddenly heard a knock at the door. It was quiet, but there seemed to be a hint of determination behind it. I quickly made my way past the piles of weapons and stacks of papers scattered about the small living room, eventually reaching the door. If it was another shitty solicitor I was liable to bust a few caps in his ass. Looking through the tiny peephole that idea quickly died.

_How does he know where I live!?_ Then a thought occurred to me. _Kurita! That porker, I'll kick his ass for this!_

My thought pattern was interrupted by a small, sad sigh. Looking back through the peephole, there sat Sena. He had decided to take a comfortable position across the hall from your door, hugging his knees to his chest. I wouldn't have cared, except there was the faintest hint of tears beginning to form, and an unattractive sniffling could be heard emanating through the thin walls of the apartment.

"I guess Hiruma-san can't stand me now. I can't really blame him after what I did." Sena mumbled to himself. "Even after I begged Kurita-san to tell me where he lived." Tears began to spill down his cheeks, but he quickly buried his face in his knees.

"What do you want?" I asked him, sounding a little irritated. The same fiery anger I usually had wasn't present though.

He quickly raised his head, eyes wide with shock.

"You better come in. I don't want anyone I know to pass by."

He gave a reluctant stare, but then slowly got up and walked past me as I stepped aside to let him into a place that even the damn fatty didn't get to see very often.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us for what seemed like eons before I finally broke it, by asking the same question of him.

"What do you want?" I stared at him with a cold expression, waiting for his answer.

It took him a little while, but he gave a reply sooner than I thought he would.

"Um...well, you see..." Sena began. I cut him off with an annoyed grunt.

"Just spit out what you have to say and then get out!" Upon seeing his fearful eyes, my expression softened a bit. _Why can't I just treat him like I do everyone else!?_

I stuffed my face in my hands, shocked when I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Hi-Hiruma-san...I-I came to apologize. I feel I was too harsh earlier." Sena paused for a moment before continuing his spurt of bravery.

"I know by now that most everything you do, you have your reasons, I just...I couldn't fathom what you could have possibly been thinking when you did that. A-also, I was just really surprised. " Another pause. I peeked over at him to see he was blushing slightly. His cheeks were a vibrant pink that you normally only see on cherry blossoms in the spring.

"So, I guess what I came here for is an answer. Wh-why did you k-k-"

I interrupted him there. "Kiss you?"

His whole face now displayed a light red color. He looked so adorable when he was this flustered.

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Answer me this first?" I smiled slyly. "What bat shit crazy thing possessed you to punch me, giving me this black eye I now find myself with, hm?"

Sena tensed up, bowing his head low. "I-I'm extremely sorry about that! P-please don't k-k-kill me." He managed to state between his annoying stuttering.

I ran a hand through my hair casually as I thought of what to say or do next. I suppose it would only be right to smack those stupid ideas out of his head. After flicking him firmly on the forehead I did just that. "I won't kill you. That would be stupid seeing as then I'd have a zero percent chance of getting to the Christmas Bowl without you on the team."

He raised his head slightly with a confused expression on his face.

"B-but...I punched you."

The bluntness in that statement combined with his expression made it impossible to hold back my laughter. Unfortunately that was slightly embarrassing because I have an occasional snort added in the mix. Sena smiled brightly upon discovering this fact.

"Hiruma-san, you're laugh is so adorable."

My laughter died in my throat as quickly, and suddenly, as it had started. It was my turn to wear a dumb-founded expression.

"U-um, no, I mean-" He looked down nervously, squirming where he sat.

He didn't have time to think up an excuse before I leaned down, placing my lips gently over his.

A few blissful moments passed before I felt two tiny hands lightly pushing against my chest.

I kindly humored him and pulled away, leaving my lips feeling cold and lonely.

I pondered whether or not I should give him an answer to his question as I stared with great intensity at his red face. _It was nice he hadn't punched me this time around. _

"I really love you."

"Eh!?" Sena's head shot up, looking me directly in the eyes.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud!?_

I turned my head away, blushing madly for the first time in my life.

"I-I think I li-like you too...Hiruma-san."

_Author's Note:_

_I appreciate those that tolerated my, most likely, crappy writing. ^_^; _

_I hope that you enjoyed this short story, and found it as adorable as I did while writing it. :) _

_Love you all! _


End file.
